


Those Kinds of Thoughts

by KuroBakura



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Lee and Seungkwan were just spending a sweet afternoon together at Lee’s home but Lee starts to think more than just the “sweet” part of it as his imagination starts to run wild. And Seungkwan decided to turn some of that into reality.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Those Kinds of Thoughts

Seungkwan has been resting after the recent promotions and performances for Seventeen’s newest album. And what a great way to do this by spending time with his boyfriend. Even though it was a nice day outside, the two of them were spending time inside of Lee’s home. At the moment, they were in Lee’s bedroom. Laying in the bed next to each other. And it felt wonderful to be able to do this with Seungkwan for Lee.

Lee was cuddled up next to Seungkwan on the bed while Seungkwan had his head placed on top of Lee’s chest while Lee also had one of his arms wrapped around Seungkwan as well. As they laid on the bed, Lee’s mind was going wild. Lee was not only physically and mentally attracted to Seungkwan but he was also sexually attracted to him, too. He could not help but imagine Seungkwan wearing nothing but his underwear next to him. To Lee, Seungkwan wasn’t too manly or too feminine. Seungkwan was a bit in the middle for him.

Which is perfect to Lee. He didn’t exactly have a type in that way. As these thoughts started to become more intense, Lee gulped. Beside imagining Seungkwan in his underwear, he also imagined that while Seungkwan was only in his underwear, Seungkwan had a bulge in the front of his underwear. But there was much more that he wanted to do with Seungkwan when it comes to that. Lee wished that this was real but at the same time, they haven’t been dating too long so doing something like that may be a bit awkward or too soon for Seungkwan at this point and time. 

Or for either of them. But when the time comes, Lee will be ready. Seungkwan looked up at Lee all of a sudden and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Causing Lee to snap out of his what he was thinking about.

“You seemed like you were deep in thought.” Seungkwan suddenly said to him.

“I was a little bit, to be honest.” Lee said back to him.

“What were you thinking about?” Seungkwan asked him. Lee blushed. He couldn’t get a word out of his mouth or even make a sound. Seungkwan smirked. 

“Ah. It was  _ those  _ kinds of thoughts, huh?” Seungkwan asked another question. Lee looked to the opposite side, feeling a little bit embarrassed that Seungkwan figured out what he was thinking about. Seungkwan placed one of his hands on one of Lee’s cheeks and turned his face back towards him. Lee was still blushing but Seungkwan was smiling at him.

“Lee, we are both adults. There is no need to feel shy or embarrassed to think or talk about sex with or around me.” Seungkwan told him. Lee gulped before he spoke.

“It’s just...it is just that I don’t want to make you feel weird or uncomfortable because we only have been dating for a short time. Plus...I am not sure how you feel about sex. Not that I am going to ask you to do anything but still...it is not an easy subject to talk about.” Lee explained to Seungkwan. Seungkwan got an idea in his head. Seungkwan sat up on Lee’s bed. He started to suddenly  _ unbutton _ his shirt. Lee’s eyes widened as he quickly sat up on his bed as he looked at Seungkwan while still blushing.

“Seung-Seungkwan?!” Lee asked him. Seungkwan did not say a word back to Lee as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. He then took it off and tossed it in the ground. Seungkwan was now topless in front of Lee. Lee felt both a bit aroused and a little bit flustered at the same time. Seungkwan moved over closer towards his boyfriend. He took Lee’s hands in his and placed them on his chest. One hand on each side. 

“His skin is so soft and beautiful.” Lee thought to himself and looked at Seungkwan. 

“See? I am not uncomfortable. I am not afraid either. I know that we only have been dating for a short amount of time but I am not worried about having sex. Especially when it comes to having sex. I have had those thoughts, too. About  _ you _ . Honestly...I am ready for this whenever you are. And I am not going to force you to do anything either. I just want to go at a pace that is comfortable for you.” Seungkwan told Lee. Lee also had more than just thought about Seungkwan in his underwear. Lee’s naughty thoughts were intense dirty and he’s, even a little bit kinky. He wanted to see _all_ of Seungkwan’s body in the flesh. But yet...he was not going to do that to him. At least...not right now.

Lee was still in a bit of shock. He couldn’t believe that Seungkwan was shirtless in front of him now. Lee’s hands were trembling a bit as he had Seungkwan holding his hands up against his chest. 

“Is this making you uncomfortable, Lee?” Seungkwan asked him. Lee shook his head.

“Not at all. It is just...it is just that I never done anything like this before. You do feel wonderful, though.” Lee replied back to him. Seungkwan also got another idea in his head. He let go of Lee’s hands and placed his hands on Lee’s t-shirt. Lee took his hands off of Seungkwan’s chest. Seungkwan looked back up at Lee.

“Do you give me permission?” Seungkwan asked him. Lee felt ready to be the same way as Seungkwan was being in front of him. Lee nodded at Seungkwan, giving him consent to take off his shirt. And Seungkwan did just that. He lifted Lee’s t-shirt over his head and tossed it into the ground with his shirt. Lee was a bit on the muscular and slim side. Seungkwan bit down his lower lip gently as he looked at Lee’s upper body.

Lee was blushing heavily across his face now. Seungkwan suddenly wrapped his arms around Lee’s waist as they were now both shirtless. 

“You okay?” Seungkwan asked him. Lee nodded.

“I am going to be honest..I never have been comfortable with my body. I don’t think I am too fat or too skinny. I just feel like my body is a bit misshaped. Well...at least to me, it looks that way.” Lee answered and explained to Seungkwan. Seungkwan placed his forehead up against Lee’s with a smile on his as he looked into his eyes.

“Lee, your body is as beautiful as your soul. Which is absolutely  _ stunning _ . I love you the way you are, inside and out. There is nothing wrong with the way your body looks. And I never want you to feel that way around me because I am going to embrace you. Okay?” Seungkwan said to and then asked him. Lee smiled back at him.

“Thank you.” Lee said to him.

“You’re welcome, Lee.” Seungkwan said back to him. Lee could not fight back his urge anymore. Lee moved his head slightly towards Seungkwan’s and placed his lips against Seungkwan’s. Seungkwan did not push Lee away from him. Instead, Seungkwan leaned back and pulled Lee down with him on the bed. The kiss did not take long to heat up into a make out session for the two of them.

Lee and Seungkwan’s bodies started to feel warm. The kiss was a bit rough but very passionate at the same time while Lee also had his hands on both of Seungkwan’s asscheeks. Feeling their topless bodies grinding against one another and feeling’s Lee’s hands all over him made Seungkwan let out a moan and looked to the side as he was now the one who was heavily blushing across his face. . Seungkwan pulled away when that happened. Lee started to panic.

“Seungkwan?! Did I go too far? I am so sorry!” Lee asked and exclaimed to him. Seungkwan shook his head a couple of times.

“It wasn’t you. It was me. I hate the way I moan. It sounds...it sounds feminine. Like a bit of a high pitch type of feminine moan.” Seungkwan replied and explained. Lee calmed down a lot and gave a gentle kiss on the side of Seungkwan’s neck before looking at him again.

“Seungkwan. Just like you feel about my body. I feel the same way about your absolutely adorable moan. There is nothing wrong with it and I am going to embrace it. I love you the way that you are as well. Inside and out, too.” Lee said to him as he hugged Seungkwan and snuggled up on him. Seungkwan smiled as well and looked at Lee again, too.

“I love you, too.” Seungkwan said back to him. Lee was so much in love with Seungkwan. And Seungkwan was so much in love with Lee, too. It was like a match made in heaven for the two of them. Seungkwan and Lee laid on the bed once again, still topless and they snuggled up against each other.

“Is...is it okay if we take things slow for now?” Lee asked all of a sudden. Seungkwan nuzzled his head against Lee a few times before answering him.

“I do not mind that at all but you never have to be afraid to talk or ask me about anything when it comes to sex either.” Seungkwan replied to him. Lee nodded back.

“Same here and you never have to feel weird about your body around me or in general as well.” Lee said back to Seungkwan. Seungkwan agreed. The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon in Lee’s room, laying in the bed next to each other. With smiles on their faces.

**The End**


End file.
